This invention pertains generally to cutting elements for rotary motors, and more particularly to a safe cutting head assembly utilizing monofilament elements to provide the cutting action.
Most rotary motors now in existance utilize a blade as a cutting element. The biggest disadvantage with the use of a blade is its inherent dangerous qualities when in operation. Numerous accidents which have resulted in the amputation of fingers and feet have occurred because of the use of such a blade. Another disadvantage of the rigid metal blades is that it picks up objects and propels them at high speeds which a resulting risk on injury.
Certain improvements have been made in an attempt to reduce the disadvantages of and dangers inherent in the use of a blade. One such improvement utilizes a hub having a plurality of equal distantly spaced arms, each carrying a boss having a bore which extends therethrough. A flexible cutting line is disposed in the longitudinal bores of each of the bosses and projects therefrom into proximity with the interior of a housing of a rotary power mower. One of the disadvantages with this type of device is that it does not altogether eliminate the dangers which are also present with the use of the blade. Specifically, the use of the radially extending arms significantly duplicate the dangers inherent in a blade. Additionally, one of the disadvantages is that the monofilament has a tendency to be dislodged when any centrifugal force is exerted upon it such as movement of the rotary mower when it is not in operation.